Hydroboration is the addition of a borane compound to an olefin to form an organoborane. The hydroboration of olefins such as alkenes thermodynamically favors the formation of terminal organoboranes. However, hydroboration of internal olefins typically requires utilization of expensive catalysts or harsh conditions (e.g., high temperatures) while typically suffering from poor yield and selectivity. Thus, an ongoing need exists for catalysts that provide improved hydroboration of internal olefins.